Documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,772,165 B1 and 5,366,177 A describe a wing, which comprises on the upper surface openings for discharging air in order to control the air flow around the wing.
The object of the present invention is to solve the problems of the systems of known art as described above.
The above object is achieved by a high lift system with the features of claim 1 and also by an aircraft with the features of claim 16. Advantageous embodiments ensue from the dependent subsidiary claims.